1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective type electro-wetting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electro-wetting phenomenon means a state where fluid is deformed or moved due to the variation of surface tension of the fluid, such state being caused by voltage applied to the fluid. A display device that performs a specific function using the electro-wetting phenomenon is called an electro-wetting display device.
The electro-wetting display device has various advantages, such as fast response speed, low driving voltage, thin thickness, etc., and thus it is extensively used for next-generation display products.
The electro-wetting display device is used in a reflection-type configuration, but it is difficult to increase the white brightness of the electro-wetting display device without exerting any influence on the color characteristics of the electro-wetting display device.